leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shigfugjum/Charon, the Inevitable (v2.0)
Abilities Charon uses his scythe and a ghostly blade in tandem to scar the ground in line, starting away from him and ending at his location. Enemies hit by the ghostly blade are damaged, and the scarred ground slows enemies who try to pass over it. Enemies close enough to Charon to be struck with the scythe itself take more damage and are stunned for one second. Inevitability – The sweetspot size increases, and enemies hit by it are pulled into Charon. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Current Health |range = 700/200 |Ability2 |targeting = Ripping Jack is a ground-targeted area of effect |damagetype = Physical |projectile = false |spelleffects = true |spelleffects-type= area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability |additional = }} Charon teleports to a target location. His next basic attack within 2 seconds deals bonus damage and allows him to teleport again, at no additional cost, in the next 5 seconds. Inevitability - Charon may teleport up to three times, gaining bonus on-hit damage each time he does. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = health |range = 600 |ability2 |targeting = Ill Omen is a ground-targeted blink with an on-hit effect component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = false |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-type= |onhiteffects = The triggering attack can critically strike and applies on-hit effects normally |spellshield = Will not block the on-hit damage |additional = }} A small portion of all damage dealt is converted into Grey Health. This value 50% effective against non-champions. Charon cleaves with his scythe, dealing physical damage in a wide 180 degree arc in front of him. Damaging an enemy champion with Reap grants Charon 25% more Grey Health from its own passive. Inevitability – Reap has increased range and reduced cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = current health |range = 250 |ability2 |targeting ='Reap’s' active is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = Physical |projectile = false |spelleffects = true |spelleffects-type= area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability |additional = }} Charon siphons his own life force into his scythe, transforming it into its true form. While toggled on, Charon has 175 increased attack range, bonus AD, and gains bonus effects on his basic abilities. However, he does not benefit from any outside source of healing and rapidly drains his own health. Inevitability Automatically toggles off if Charon’s health drops below 10% |leveling = |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = Health per 0.5 Seconds |ability2 |targeting = Inevitability is a Self-targeted buff. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = |spelleffects-type= |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = }} Quotes Upon Selection: “Weep not for whom the bell tolls.” Moving: “In a year. In a ten years. Tomorrow morning. We will meet someday.” “I am on my way. I am always on my way.” “I am very patient.” “I grant all the time they deserve. Not a second more.” Attacking: “Flesh is as grass. The grass withers.” “Rage, or come gently. I do not take it personally.” “Here is my sting.” Taunt: “From the cradle…to me.” “I don’t know the meaning, but I do know the answer.” “I am the close.” “I know your end. I will wait for you there.” Special Taunt – Aatrox: “As always, a pleasure working with you.” “You never change, Aatrox.” Special Taunt – Azir: “Tell me emperor – do you feel immortal?” “A gaudy coffin made you no less of a corpse.” Special Taunt – Anivia “Oh Anivia, it has been a while, hasn’t it?” “You phoenixes are always such a tease.” Special Taunt – Aurelion Sol “Even stars die.” “The length of a lifespan means nothing to me. I assure you, Sol, I can wait.” Special Taunt – Bard “Just passing through again, Bard?” Special Taunt – Diana “The moon also sets.” Special Taunt – Draven “You’ve sent me so many gifts, but I’m afraid I don’t feel the same way about you.” Special Taunt – Ekko “Would you like to know exactly how much time you have? It’s less than you think.” “No matter how you bend a river, it still leads to the ocean’s abyss.” “That boy talked a lot about you Ekko. What was his name again?” Special Taunt – Evelynn “Just like the daughter I never had.” Special Taunt – Gangplank “I won’t mince words, Gangplank. I don’t like being cheated.” Special Taunt – Illaoi “You are motion. I am peace.” Special Taunt – Jhin “You could say that I’m a long-time collector of your art.” Special Taunt – Karthus “My admirers are many Karthus. The feeling is not mutual.” “You think yourself a master. Your arrogance is trademark of the mortal you once were.” Special Taunt – Kindred “Hello again Wolf. I’m afraid I have not the time to play today.” “Always a pleasure.” Special Taunt – Leona “Soon it will be sunset.” Special Taunt – Nasus “The cycle will continue Nasus – but you don’t get any say in who lives and dies.” Special Taunt – Shaco “Such a happy instrument you’ve become.” Special Taunt – Sion “Walking proof that you can only die with glory once.” “Think of it as more of ‘loan’ of sorts.” Special Taunt – Thresh “I expect you to return those.” Special Taunt – Tryndamere “Undying is a bit of an exaggeration, don’t you think?” Special Taunt – Urgot “I honestly don’t know if I want you back.” Special Taunt – Zilean “It’s just a partial delay, more than anything.” “Be careful, Chronokeeper – if you move the hands backwards too much you might break the clock.” Upon casting Ill Omen’s second active “I am everywhere.” Upon Activating Inevitability “A trifle price for a trifle life.” “A pact older than time.” Upon activating Dark Phylactory’s Heal via Champion Kill “Collecting my dues.” “A story has ended today.” “As it was meant to be.” Upon Detonating Anivia’s Passive “Ah yes, your favourite little game.” Upon Scoring a kill on Eggnivia “I have written your last chapter at last.” Upon Detonating Zac’s Passive “More of you is simply more death for me.” Upon Detonating Aatrox’s Passive “I thought you had more honour than this, Aatrox.” Upon Detonating Leblanc Passive “You can hide, but I will still find you deceiver.” Upon Detonating a Guardian Angel or Zilean Ultimate “I can wait, I’m very patient.” Joke “I’m not funny.” “Dark humour.” Upon Purchasing a Guardian Angel “Ironic, I suppose.” Upon Purchasing a Death’s Dance “Actually I’m not that much of a dancer.” “I suppose I should be flattered mortals use my namesake so much. I’m not though.” Upon Purchasing a Ravenous Hydra “Fret not – in my hands, your hunger will always be sated.” Upon Purchasing an Essence Reaver “A second scythe is really not necessary.” Placing a Ward “I see you as I have seen your grave. With clarity.” “I am following your every footstep.” “No matter where you tread, I always find you.” Category:Custom champions